Mushroom
Mushrooms are items in many Mario games. They can make Mario bigger in size, smaller in size, and more. They're a variety of Mushrooms- Super Mushroom, Mega Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, Bee Mushroom, Boo Mushroom, Spring Mushroom, 1up Mushroom, Propeller Mushroom, Life Mushroom, Rock Mushroom, etc. The Mushroom, in Mario Kart games, gives you a boost when used. Triple Mushrooms which give you thre boosts. Mushrooms in other games make you bigger. Super Mushrooms are like regular Mushrooms, making you bigger. They have the look of a regular Mushroom. They're in Super Smash Bros. Melee, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They make a character bigger. Your attacks are stronger but you are an easier target to hit. You are also easy to KO due to your gigantic size. If a character has been already turned into a bigger size, another Super Mushroom will just double the time you have before you return to normal. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Super Mushroom makes the player become their normal, super size instead of the small size when touched. It is to note that a regular mushroom is usually referred to as the Super Mushroom. The Mega Mushroom is an item in Mario Kart Wii. When you've received it from an Item Box and used it, you will become bigger. any racers in your path will get crushed if you drive over them. Poison Mushrooms are also in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are a darker red and have an angry face. They do the opposite of a Super Mushroom. They make you shrink, becoming a weak character. The slightest hit could KO you in this mode. It is best to run around and dodge attacks until you become normal. The Mini Mushroom is a blue mushroom. It is found in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It shrinks you making it easier to go through small paths you couldn't go through at normal size. The player can also run on water, however, the disadvantage is that the enemies that could normally be stomped on to defeat can only be defeated with a Ground Pound in this mode. Also, being damaged under the effects of the Mini Mushroom results in losing a life. The Golden Mushroom is a beautiful, golden mushroom with a crown. It is found in Mario Kart: Double DashMario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii. It was Toad's and Toadette's special item in MKDD!!. It is just a regular item in Mario Kart Wii. It allows you to use multiple boost for a short limit of time. The time doesn't start until you press the item button. A 1-Up Mushroom is a green mushroom. When touched it adds another life. In Super Mario Sunshine, it restores Mario's health and F.L.U.D.D.'s Water tank. The Propeller Mushroom appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is an orange Mushroom with a propeller and a cap-like helmet. It is the only Mushroom that looks like this. When Mario touches it he gains the Propeller Suit. He can then fly around if the player shakes the Wii Remote. The Bee, Boo, and Spring Mushrooms appear in Super Mario Galaxy. The Bee Mushroom is a yellow and brown Mushroom. It is the only Mushroom that looks like this. When Mario touches the Bee Mushroom, he can fly, climb Honey Walls, cling to the Queen Bee and even stand on clouds and flowers. The Boo Mushroom is a white Mushroom with a Boo's face. It is the only Mushroom that looks like this. When Mario touches the Boo Mushroom, he can fly and go through walls. The Spring Mushroom is a silver Mushroom with a spring-like head. It is the only Mushroom that looks like this. It wraps a spring around Mario when touched. Mario is unable to run, but will bounce around. He can jump higher. He can reach items hidden in the air. The Life Mushroom is a red mushroom with yellow stars that increases Mario's/Luigi's health on the Health Meter from 3 wedges to six wedges. The Rock Mushroom is a Mushroom in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that allows Mario/Luigi to turn into a Boulder, and defeat enemies, knock down bridges, break tall spikes, etc. Gallery MegaMushroom-1-.jpg|The Mega Mushroom's artwork in Mario Kart Wii. Mkdd golden mushroom-1-.jpg|A Golden Mushroom as it appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. GoldenMushroom-1-.jpg|A Golden Mushroom, as it appears in Mario Kart Wii. 448177-nsmb mushroom mini large-1-.jpg|A Mini Mushroom's artwork in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Item15 080305 14-l-1-.jpg|The Super Mushroom's artwork in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Item15 080305 15-l-1-.jpg|A Poison Mushroom's artwork in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 1upSMG.png|A 1-Up Mushroom's artwork in Super Mario Galaxy. 1190996-propeller mushroom large-1-.jpg|The Propeller Mushroom's artwork as it appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Mkdd mushroom-1-.jpg|A Mushroom's artwork in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mkdd triple mushrooms-1-.jpg|This is the Triple Mushroom's artwork in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! MKwii TripleShroom-1-.jpg|This is the Triple Mushroom's artwork in Mario Kart Wii. SMG BeeSuit-1-.jpg|This is the Bee Mushroom's artwork in Super Mario Galaxy. SMG BooSuit-1-.jpg|This is the Boo Mushroom's artwork in Super Mario Galaxy. SMG SpringMushroom-1-.jpg|This is the Spring Mushroom's artwork in Super Mario Galaxy. LifeshroomSMG.png|This is a Life Mushroom's artwork in Super Mario Galaxy. SMG2 RockMushroom-1-.jpg|This is a Rock Mushroom's artwork in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Category:Mario games items. Category:Mario Kart items. Category:Super Smash Bros. items Category:Items Category:Mushrooms